


Patterns

by rangerofdiscord



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One-Shot, RvB 60 Minute Challenge, just platonic alpha/beta chatting, rvb60mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: Humans find patterns in mundane things. A.I.'s like to look at these patterns.





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil drabble/one-shot for the RvB 60 minute challenge. I tried to write something longer, but it felt better ending it where it did.

“Isn’t it amazing how the human mind lets you see patterns in mundane things?” Alpha mused from the terminal in Tex’s room, bright pictures popping up on the screen. “I mean, just look at all of this. You find patterns in nature, things that are completely random and not in any way correlated and you make them connected.” 

Getting up from her bed, Tex made her way to the terminal and sat in front of it. Pictures popped up every other second, some were rivers or lakes, or mountains or plants or animals. Others were human creations, ancient and crumbling but similar despite being made on different continents. Then came the dinosaurs. Always the dinosaurs. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

Alpha popped up in front of her, small and holographic. He had chosen to look like a younger version of Leonard in front of her, instead of his normal armored self he presented to other people. It was more intimate, in a way. Being able to see how he viewed himself, not how he wanted other people to see him. 

“I’ve just, ever since the Director let me start browsing the internet--” 

“Oh God. Please, for the love of all that is holy, stay the fuck away from porn sites.” 

He gave her an unimpressed look, crossing his arms. “--I keep finding all this cool shit. Like, how you humans see things that are totally not connected and make them connected.” 

“So?” 

“So, it’s… Weird. Interesting.” Turning back to the terminal screen, he lifted a hand and immediately articles began to pop up on the screen. Old articles, psychological articles. 

Apophenia, The Causes and Mysteries Behind Human’s and Patterns. 

Patterns: The Need For Order.

Patternicity: Finding Meaningful Patterns in Meaningless Void. 

Staring at the screen, Tex looked down at Alpha and shrugged. “So, humans are fucking weird. Who cares?” 

“I don’t. Or at least I shouldn’t.” Rolling his eyes, he waved his hands and the terminal screen went blank. “I just thought it was interesting, and wanted to share it with you.” 

“Well, that’s..” Tex paused for a second, frowning just a bit. She didn’t quite know what to say to that. Her and Alpha had grown close since she had been woken up, with Leonard isolating her from the rest of the Project for the time being and growing increasingly distant. “That’s sweet of you, thanks.” 

He shrugged, vanishing and reappearing at her bedside table. “I know you get bored and lonely when you’re not allowed out on the training floor.” 

Getting up, she crossed the room to sit on the bed. It was a hard, military bed. Something she was used to. Something familiar. On it was the old patchwork quilt Leonard’s mother had made for her when she had been pregnant with their daughter. Something else familiar. 

Sitting cross legged, she leaned down to look at Alpha. “Like I said, thanks. It’s nice to have someone to talk to.” 

There was another flicker, and his face looked almost sad. “Yeah, you’re not the only one isolated from everyone else in the Project, Allison.”


End file.
